calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Maia Juno
Very little is known about the past of Maia Juno, for she appeared in the service of the Scholariate at Arms in her current, somewhat unusual state, prompting some to speculate that she was brought in from elsewhere, possibly another Ordo or another sector entirely. What is known of Juno’s past is that she sustained such terrible wounds in combat with a daemon of Tzeentch that the flesh was burned from her bones. Only her formidable will and the beneficence of the Emperor kept her living. Though she was reduced to little more than a blackened skeleton, Juno survived the encounter, and was rebuilt into her current form that she might battle the servants of the Ruinous Powers once more. Who undertook this feat of the biologis’ art and why is unknown, but surely Juno must have allies in very high places indeed. She is not an Inquisitor or Acolyte herself, though she is bonded to the service of the Holy Ordos of the Emperor’s Inquisition in other ways. Juno’s body is encased in metal crafted to resemble that of a lithe and youthful angel. The metal is an unknown substance and its surface is polished to a blinding silver sheen. What remains of her face is hidden behind a mask sculpted in the visage of a beatific saint. Her voice, artificially modulated by her armor's systems, is so sweet and pure that a single word can quell the anger in the most enraged heart. It is said of Juno that her artificial outward appearance is a mirror of her soul, which is pure and angelic beyond even that of the most venerated saint. It reflects her true, inner self more closely than her mortal body ever could, even before it was ravaged by the daemon’s fire. Maia Juno plays an unusual role in the Calixian Ordo Malleus. Although she is not an Inquisitor, she is accepted as a peer by almost all of the Daemon Hunters in the sector. She serves the Scholariate at Arms, and frequently serves as a Master in Chambers, the only known individual not of Inquisitorial rank to do so. She is often dispatched on missions to confront the infernal, and when she takes to the field alongside the Acolytes of other Daemon Hunters it is always made clear to them that they are to heed her words as if they came from the mouth of their own master. Juno’s role within the Scholariate at Arms, and her main duty when operating in the field, is that of the avenging Angel of the Emperor’s wrath. Since she almost lost her life to the daemon of Tzeentch, she has faced countless others, and bested or routed every one of them. Those who have witnessed her in combat say that Juno appears as a glorious, angelic saint sent from the Emperor’s side. Her silver armor shines with such a ferocious holy light that only those blessed by the Emperor can look upon it without being blinded. She wields her nemesis force halberd with dazzling speed, its every touch inflicting wounds against her foes when other weapons would be useless. Were true accounts of Juno’s battles to reach the ears of the masses of Humanity, the people of the Calixis Sector might think that they were in the presence of a saint of old. Juno does not seek disciples or followers however, and disappears as soon as the battle is over.